RWBY Diminishing Couple
by Retro David
Summary: Jaune finds a beautiful patch of unnamed flowers for Pyrrha's birthday, and as he was giving them to her, they cause the couple to start shrinking. They throw them away at first and thought it wasn't much of a deal, but when they keep getting smaller, bigger problems start happening to them.
1. Flower's for Pyrrha

It is the week Spring break at Beacon Academy. Jaune tries to look for a gift for Pyrrha since it is her birthday, but doesn't have a clue on what to get her.

Jaune: Man. Why is looking for a gift to hard? I want to surprise her, but I can't even figure out what to get her.

?: Why not get her flowers?

Ruby shows up behind him.

Jaune: Flowers?

Ruby: Yeah. You're her boyfriend are you? It's nice to get your girlfriend flowers.

Jaune: Yeah. You're right. I think I know where to get the most beautiful flowers.

Jaune heads to a garden where it is free flowers day. He searches around for flowers to give to Pyrrha.

Jaune: Which ones, which ones?

He spots a patch of strange plants, as he was about to touch them, the plants try to bite him.

Jaune: WHAT THE HECK?! WHY WOULD A FLOWER GARDEN HAVE PIRANHA PLANTS?!

He continues searching and then he spots a patch with the most beautiful blue flowers.

Jaune: Yeah. This is perfect. I'll take them.

He picks them, puts them in a pot, and leaves, without seeing the warning sign hidden behind the flower patch.

Warning Sign: Warning! Ok, I know these flowers look nice and all, but they're really not. These flowers will lay out a puff of smoke causing anyone inside it to start shrinking. Take these at your own risk. Don't say we didn't warn you, idiot.

Jaune arrives back at the academy, seeing Pyrrha in the kitchen.

Jaune: Hey Pyrrha. Happy Birthday.

Pyrrha: Oh Jaune. Thank you so much!

Pyrrha kisses Jaune's cheek.

Jaune: I uh, got you something.

Pyrrha: You did? I wonder what it is.

Jaune: Close your eyes.

She closes her eyes and Jaune holds the flowers in front of him.

Jaune: Open them.

She opens her eyes.

Pyrrha: Flowers?! They're so beautiful! Jaune, I... Wait.

Jaune: What's wrong?

Pyrrha: Where did you get these flowers?

Jaune: From the garden on West Street? Why?

Pyrrha: They are very bad at giving warning signs. These flowers might look beautiful, but they're dangerous. You have to get rid of them.

Jaune: Wait. If they were dangerous, then why do they even have these? Come to think of it, they had a patch of piranha plants too. Ok, I think the piranha plant ones have gone too far! Who even brings dangerous plants to a garden anyway?!

Pyrrha: More importantly, do they even show warning signs? Either way, we have to dispose of them.

As she was about to grab the flowers from Jaune, a big puff of smoke blasts at them. They both cough and get a strange feeling.

Jaune: What's happening? *Cough* *Cough*

Pyrrha: It's the flowers! *Cough*


	2. Midgets

As soon as the smoke clears...

Jaune: What was that?

Pyrrha: I think the flowers did so...

She stopped talking noticing that both her and Jaune's voices were a little high-pitched. Then, they look around and notice that their surroundings have gotten bigger. It turns out they have both been shrunk to half their normal sizes. Pyrrha's headband hasn't shrunk with her and her ponytail is now long hair. Jaune's armor also hasn't shrunk with him.

Jaune: W-What?! Everything just got bigger on us!

Pyrrha: It's not that. We've shrunk.

Jaune: So wait! Flowers can actually do this?

Pyrrha: It sounds pretty strange I know. At least we haven't gotten too small. But I think we should get rid of these flowers.

Jaune: Good point.

They both stick the flowers down the garbage disposal and turn it on. After 30 seconds, they turn it off.

Jaune: And that's that. Man Pyrrha, I'm so sorry. I thought I would get you a nice gift, but it turns out the gift was terrible and made this happen.

Pyrrha: It's ok Jaune. I already have a nice gift right here.

She kisses Jaune.

Jaune: Aw shucks. And wow. We gotta worry about people making fun of us now that we're midgets. Hopefully Cardin will play nice. Also gotta worry about if we fight any grimm.

Pyrrha: Jaune. I'm sure it won't be that bad. We're only half our normal sizes. I'm sure Professor Ozpin will find a way to return us to normal if we ask him.

Jaune: Yeah. We should do that.

They start walking down the hallway.

Pyrrha: Oh, and Jaune?

Jaune: Yeah?

She looks at him with a smile.

Pyrrha: I like your hoodie.

She refers to his Pumpkin Pete hoodie that he is currently wearing.

Jaune: Uh, thanks. Hehe. I like your long hair.

Pyrrha: Thank you.

He starts thinking about he's gonna be made fun of more than Pyrrha now that his hoodie is showing. Then, as soon as they tell Professor Ozpin the story about their sizes.

Ozpin: It's not a surprise on how that garden gives away evil plants like that. It's good that you both have gotten rid of those flowers. We wouldn't want any other students to become midgets too.

Jaune: Hey, hey, hey! Midget's an insulting word you know!

Ozpin: Sorry. Anyway, I'll see if I can get in touch with General Ironwood. He should have the supplies to revert this. It might take a few days though since he and his troops are away. In the meantime, while you wait. Enjoy your tiny Spring break. Hah!

Jaune felt even more insulted now. Pyrrha still kept calm.

Ozpin: Sorry. I had to get that out. You are both dismissed.

They get out of their seats and start leaving.

Ozpin: Oh, and Miss Nikos.

Pyrrha: Yes?

Ozpin: Happy Birthday.

Pyrrha: Thank you.

The half size couple leaves.

Jaune: I wonder what the others are gonna say. Maybe they'll call us kids.

Pyrrha: It's not like they will. We're only small like kids. At least we look normal despite our size.

As soon as they meet up with friends.

Jaune: Uh, hey guys!

Nora, Ren, Sun, Neptune, and Team RWBY look down at the diminished couple.

Ruby: Jaune?

Nora: Pyrrha?

Ruby, Nora, Yang, Sun, and Neptune start smirking.

Jaune: Ok, now things are starting to get ugly.

Weiss: What happened?

Jaune: I got the worst birthday gift anybody could give to their girlfriend, not knowing what it is. I honestly blame myself. And they were just flowers.

Ren: Flowers? They wouldn't happen to be from that garden on West Street, would they?

Jaune: What else would they be?

Weiss: Have you told the Professor Ozpin?

Pyrrha: We have. He said it will take a few days to get what we need.

Blake: I can't believe they haven't shut down that dangerous garden yet.

Jaune: Piranha plants! Freaking piranha plants! Who does that?!

Sun: I dunno dude! I'd hate to be you right now! Hahaha!

Neptune: Sorry you two. This is just too much!

Ruby: Oh, and Jaune.

Jaune: What?

Ruby points at his hoodie, laughing along with Yang.

Ruby: Really? That?

Jaune: Oh crud.

Yang: Where did you even get that hoodie anyway?

Jaune: I won as a 50th place prize from the cereal box.

Ruby, Yang and Nora: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jaune: Just my luck.

Blake: I gotta say, those two are going to have a pretty hard time in this situation.

Weiss: I'm sure things will turn out ok in the end. After all, it's only like a matter of days until they can grow back to normal.


	3. Getting Picked On

A day later, when shrunken couple was about to head to the movies...

Jaune: You thinking about seeing A Madea Family Funeral?

Pyrrha: I love watching the Madea movies. They're so funny.

?: Hey there shorties!

Pyrrha: Oh no.

Jaune: I know that voice. Things are about to get worse than they already are.

They turn around and it was none other than Cardin Winchester.

Cardin: Lovely Spring Break it is huh?

Jaune just face palms himself.

Jaune: What do you want, Cardin?

Cardin: What do I want? That's a funny question coming from the kid with the bunny hoodie.

Jaune: Look at the guy with a Mario T-shirt right now.

Cardin: I play Nintendo games a lot. Especially Mario.

Pyrrha: He is the mascot after all.

Cardin: Anyway I actually came here to bully you two because of how short you both are.

He pushes them both on the floor.

Cardin: Hah! Like that?

Jaune: *Sigh* How the heck can we get him at this size?

Pyrrha: It will be dangerous to try to fight back.

They both get back up but Cardin pushes them down again.

Cardin: I can enjoy this all day!

Jaune: Come on! We're about to head to the cinemas!

Cardin: Oh well.

He pushes them down again as soon as they get up.

Pyrrha: Cardin!

And again... And again... And again...

Jaune: Ok. We gotta get out of here.

Pyrrha: I agree.

The small huntsman and huntress quickly run away from Cardin as fast as they could.

Cardin: Aww, where are you going?!

They run until they head outside in the front of the campus, breathing heavily.

Pyrrha: I think we're safe now.

Jaune: Yeah. *Pant* That was mad rough.

Pyrrha: I know. I can't remember the last time I've been bullied like that.

Emerald and Mercury walk past them, carrying a 4K TV and an Xbox One X.

Mercury: Yeah, I know things are getting hard for you two now. But I'm sure you'll be ok.

Emerald: Everybody was born small you know.

Jaune: Thanks for the tip. *Sigh*

?: Hey there you two.

Velvet shows up.

Jaune: Hey Velvet.

Pyrrha: Hello.

Velvet: You two look pretty beat up. Did you get your beating from Cardin?

Pyrrha: It's quite obvious actually.

Velvet: Yeah. I would hate to be you two right now. That seems much worse than being grabbed by the ears. By the way, I love your bunny hoodie Jaune. I don't like the cereal though. It tastes bad.

Jaune: Yeah, thanks.

Pyrrha: See? Even Velvet likes your hoodie.

Jaune: Yeah. And at the same time, it's embarrassing. I already got laughed at by Ruby, Yang, and Nora.

Velvet: Maybe because it's cute. I don't see a problem with it.

Jaune: Sure. Anyway we're about to go see a movie right now.

Velvet: Oh really? What movie?

Pyrrha: A Madea Family Funeral.

Velvet: Oh, I love those movies. Well, I gotta get going too. I need to meet up with friends. See you later!

Jaune: Yeah. Later.


	4. Got Smaller

Jaune: Well. That was a pretty good movie. I love the Madea movies a lot.

Pyrrha: They're so funny. Thankfully for us, we got to sit in the front row because at this size, we probably wouldn't be able to see much.

Jaune: Yeah.

They both arrive at the door to their dorm, and just as Jaune was about to open it, the door handle suddenly moved upward.

Jaune: H-Hey! Stupid doorknob! Wait. Did the door just get bigger?

Pyrrha: No. I think we're getting even smaller!

Jaune: What?! I thought we would only stay half our normal sizes! You're telling me we're still shrinking?!

They shrink again.

Pyrrha: This is bad! We have to tell Professor Ozpin!

The door opens and Nora appears.

Nora: I wonder what Ren is gonna make for... Oh, hey you two! Is it me or did you both get shorter?

Pyrrha: We got smaller. And it looks like we're still shrinking.

Nora: Y-You're serious?! You're both still shrinking?!

Jaune: Yeah. Wait. Where's Ren?

Nora: Making dinner.

Jaune: Oh. Well... Ack!

The tiny couple shrinks again and they're now 10 inches tall.

Nora: Aww, look at you guys. You're both like little dolls now.

Pyrrha: There's no time right now! We need to see Professor Ozpin now!

Nora: Right! Hang on you two!

Nora picks them both up and places them on her shoulders.

Nora: Let's go!

By the time they arrive at Professor Ozpin's office, Jaune and Pyrrha are already 4 inches tall.

Ozpin: This doesn't seem good. It looks like the flowers had a delayed effect and is only making you both smaller. We don't have the items used to grow you two to normal, but we have this vial which will stop the shrinking.

He holds the vial in his hand and pours it on them.

Jaune: Did you really have to poor it on us like that?

Ozpin: It's not like we have tiny cups. Also it's only dust anyway. At least you two stopped getting to microscopic level. Or even subatomic.

Nora: Yeah that's going way too far.

Ozpin: Nora. Now that these two are tinier, you have to make sure they're in good care until the supplies to grow them to normal come. They should arrive by tomorrow afternoon.

Jaune: Tomorrow afternoon huh?

Pyrrha: You don't say. Oh.

Pyrrha notices that both hers and Jaune's voices are squeakier than before.

Nora: That is just so cute! Your squeaky voices! Hah! Anyway, yes sir! I'll take care of them!

Ozpin: You are all dismissed.

Nora leaves with the tiny couple on her shoulder.

Jaune: Tomorrow afternoon.

Nora: Wonder how the others are gonna react at this.

At Team RWBY's dorm, Ruby and Yang are playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate on their Switch while Blake reads Ninja's of Love and Weiss looks at her emails.

Ruby: You may be good with Captain Falcon, but let's see how you'll do against Banjo Kazooie!

Yang: Ruby, please. I can beat anybody with any character. I'm basically the queen of fighting games.

Ruby: I know. I've practiced really hard for this moment! This time I'm going to win!

They fight on the Mementos stage in battlefield form with items off and FS meter on. In the end, Ruby wins.

Yang: Oh snap.

Ruby: I can't believe it! I beat Yang in a fighting game for the very first time! This means me and her are the same now! Yes!

Yang: Wow. Practice does make perfect. You know?

Someone knocks at the door.

?: Hey girls! It's Nora!

Ruby: Come in!

Nora opens the door and walks in.

Nora: How are you all doing?

Yang: Good! How are Jaune and Pyrrha? Did Cardin kick their butts?

?: *Squeak!* *Squeak!*

Nora: They're fine. Really fine. In fact...

She shows the 4 inch tall couple in her hands

Nora: They're perfect!

Jaune and Pyrrha wave hello.

Weiss: T-They got even smaller?

Nora: Yup. Luckily I got them to Professor Ozpin before they would get micro. So they stopped shrinking now.

Yang: Oh. That's good. Man. Things are gonna suck for you two at that size now. But hey! At least you two are together. Hmm. Wonder what being a mouse is like.

Ruby: I think it's best not to find out.

Blake: How long are they going to stay like this?

Pyrrha: They said we should be able to grow back to normal tomorrow afternoon.

Yang: Dang. You two are gonna suffer another day? I feel pretty bad for you two honestly.

Pyrrha: It's ok rea... Ah... Ah... ACHOO!

Pyrrha sneezes and a huge puff of smoke comes out of her nose. The same puff of smoke from the flowers that shrunk her and Jaune down hits Yang.

Yang: *Cough* *Cough* Wha?!

Ruby: WHAT?!

Blake and Weiss: Yang!

Jaune: Where did that come from?!

Pyrrha: I don't know! I... I'm sorry!

Nora: I think things just went from bad to extremely worse.


	5. Yang Xiao Short

The smoke clears and there is no sign of Yang. They only see her jacket which didn't shrink with her. Ruby and Pyrrha cover their mouths.

Ruby: Y-Yang?

Blake: It can't be.

Pyrrha: Don't tell me she...

Squeaky Voice: What are you all so nervous about? I didn't disappear.

Ruby: Huh?

The voice came from Ruby's ear. she picks up what looks to be an ant sized Yang.

Ruby: Yang?

Weiss: *Sigh* What a relief.

Blake: I know.

Nora begins to smirk and then...

Nora: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! THIS IS TOO MUCH!

Jaune: Really Nora?

Yang: Oh I get it. You're laughing at me cause I'm tiny now. I'm still Yang Xiao Long you know.

Nora: More like Yang Xiao Short! Hah!

Ruby: Oh my gosh! This means I'm the big sister now!

Weiss: Ruby. Just because she's tiny doesn't mean you're older now.

Ruby: Well she may be older than me, but right now she's not bigger than me!

Ruby, Blake, Nora, and Jaune: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!

Yang: I literally just got insulted by my big-little sister. Worse thing is that I'm even smaller than Jaune and Pyrrha already are.

Pyrrha: It must be embarrassing for you.

Jaune: You're not the only shrunken person here you know.

Ren arrives.

Ren: Nora? There you are. Dinner's ready just so you kn... Jaune? Pyrrha?

Jaune: Hey Ren.

Ren: You both got smaller? And is that Yang?

Yang: Guess we gotta fill you in huh?

They tell Ren what happened.

Ren: I see. So tomorrow afternoon you'll be able to grow back to normal.

Ruby: I wish I was their size so that I could ride on Zwei.

Yang: That's a great idea! Hey Zwei!

Zwei wakes up and runs to Blake.

Blake: No. Just no. Go away.

Nora: Aww come on Blake. That's not a nice thing to say to a dog.

Blake: What do you think? I'm part-cat. Dogs are enemies to us.

Yang: Over here Zwei!

Zwei: *Bark!* *Bark!*

Zwei goes up to Yang.

Yang: Sit.

The little dog sits down.

Yang: Roll over.

He rolls over.

Yang: Good boy!

Yang starts giving him a tummy rub with her tiny hands. Zwei has his tongue out and panting.

Yang: You're such a good boy, Zwei!

Blake: I am so glad I'm not at Yang's size right now.

Weiss: Aww Blake. Zwei isn't that bad.

Yang hops on Zwei's back.

Ren: Uh. We're gonna head back now.

Nora: Yeah. We'll see you all later.

Team JNPR leaves with Nora holding Jaune and Pyrrha on her shoulders.

Jaune: I can't understand how Yang is able to tame a giant puppy.

Pyrrha: I'm sure she has her ways. Zwei is hers and Ruby's dog after all.

Ren: Either way, we gotta make sure you two are safe. Especially safe from Cardin.

Jaune: Jeez. You had to bring that up. I really hope he doesn't squish us.

Pyrrha: Uh. I don't think he would do that. He's not that cruel you know.

Jaune: Yeah. You're right.


	6. Bigger Problems

Ruby: Yang. I can't understand how you're taking a liking to Zwei even though he's huge. To you at least.

Yang: I'll take dogs at any size, really! Either way he's still cute!

Blake: If I took your place right now, I would run while I still can. And of course I would because I'm part cat.

Yang: Well at least you're not in my condition right now, eh?

Blake: *Sigh*

The next day, during breakfast.

Nora: I wish I was tiny like you both.

Jaune: Why do you say that?

Ren: I think it's pretty obvious.

Nora: Giant pancakes. That's why.

Pyrrha: Of course. I knew you'd say that.

Ren: That's pretty much her favorite food.

Jaune: Well, we still gotta wait til this afternoon to grow back to normal. What's the worst that could happen?

?: Well look what we have here!

Jaune: Are you serious right now Cardin?

Cardin: From half pints to dolls. Gotta say this is embarrassing for you.

Pyrrha: So what are you going to do? I hope you do not plan to squish us both.

Cardin: What? No! That would be fatal you know.

Pyrrha: Then what?

Cardin: Hmm. I think I'm going to hang you both upside down.

Jaune: You serious right now?!

Nora: Don't even think about it buddy! Do that and I'll kick your butt and break your legs!

Cardin: Woah! Ok! Ok!

Cardin leaves.

Jaune: Wow. Thanks for that, Nora.

Pyrrha: Yeah. Thank you.

Nora: Anytime.

Nora carries them both to the library. Once they arrive, Nora trips and the tiny couple flies out of her hands and onto the floor. They both get up.

Jaune: You alright Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: I'm fine.

Nora looks forward and sees Penny walking towards Jaune and Pyrrha.

Nora: *Gasp!*

Jaune and Pyrrha look up and see Penny's foot coming down at them.

Jaune and Pyrrha: AHHHHH!

She steps on both of them.

Nora: HOLY SNAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST IMAGINED SUCH A TERRIBLE SERIES OF EVENTS! Luckily that didn't actually happen. They didn't get squished.

Penny notices the tiny couple on the floor.

Penny: Jaune? Pyrrha? How did you both get so tiny?

She picks them both up.

Jaune: Uh. Let's just say it has to do with a garden. An evil garden.

Pyrrha: Your father is coming this afternoon to give us what we need to grow back to normal.

Penny: That's good. But how long have you two been like this?

Jaune: A few days. Well, until last night we were half our normal sizes.

Penny: Oh. It must have been hard for you both.

Nora: Believe me, I wish I was their size. I would love giant pancakes.

Emerald: And now you just made me want to join them.

Nora: See? Even Emerald agrees!

Emerald: Too bad they threw those flowers down the garbage disposal.

Nora: Where did you say you got those flowers from?

Jaune: The garden on West Street?

Nora dashes out of the library.

Penny: W-Wait!

Emerald: Where is she going?

Jaune: I think she's going to take revenge on that garden.

Pyrrha: Hopefully.

Emerald: Well, you two have fun. I gotta get going now.

Emerald leaves as well.

Ren: I'll take care of them, Penny.

Penny: Sure thing, Ren.

Penny hands the tiny couple to Ren and they leave.


	7. Problem Solved (Kind of)

Blake: Look at you Yang. You're all covered in dog fur.

Yang: It's fine. I can just wash it off when I grow back to normal.

Weiss: You know your jacket will shrink in the wash, right?

Yang: I'm not even wearing my jacket. It didn't shrink with me.

Ruby: Yeah. She's right.

Someone knocks on the door. Ruby answers and it's Ren with Jaune and Pyrrha.

Ruby: Hey guys.

Ren: Hey. So General Ironwood has arrived with the antidote.

Weiss: Perfect! Now we can fix this problem.

Yang: Aww man. Being tiny was so cool.

Jaune: Admittedly I didn't like it at all. We got picked on by Cardin yesterday.

Yang: Oof.

Pyrrha: Let's just head to Professor Ozpin's office to fix this.

A while later, after growing back to normal, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren head out.

Pyrrha: Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought. Kind of.

Jaune: The only bad thing is that we nearly got squished.

Pyrrha: At least we didn't. It's good that Penny noticed us.

Jaune: Yeah. By the way, where is Nora? We haven't seen her since this morning when she left.

Ren: Well, uh...

At the kitchen, Nora looks up at a giant plate of pancakes. Actually, Tiny Nora looks up at a normal sized plate of pancakes.

Nora: Little me = giant pancakes! My dream finally came true!

She lifts up the giant fork.

Nora: Bon appetit!

She jumps to the giant pancakes and begins eating them.

Nora: THIS IS TRUE DESTINY!

The End. I guess?


End file.
